projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE PPV's
Below is a list of WWE PPV's that have been held in the Universe. This list will be separated into each year. This will be updated as time goes on. Click on a PPV for more information about the show. |N/A | CM Punk © vs Triple H vs Cody Rhodes vs The Rock vs Shelton Benjamin vs EC3 (Elimination Chamber Match) - World Heavyweight Championship AJ Styles © vs Ryback vs Cesaro vs Jimmy Jacobs vs Eddie Guerrero vs Samoa Joe (6 Man Battle Royal) - ECW Championship Kevin Steen © vs The Miz vs Daniel Bryan vs Sheamus vs Michael Bennett vs Jeff Jarrett (Hell In a Cell Match) - WWE Championship |- |Wrestlemania II |30th March 2015 |N/A | CM Punk © vs Austin Aries - World Heavyweight Championship Kevin Steen © vs Scott Steiner © - WWE & United States Championship Eddie Guerrero © vs AJ Styles - ECW Championship |- |Backlash (2015) | |N/A | Eddie Guerrero © vs Seth Rollins - ECW Championship Scott Steiner © vs AJ Styles vs Mark Henry - WWE Championship Austin Aries © vs Samoa Joe - World Heavyweight Championship |- |Judgment Day (2015) |17th May 2015 |N/A | Austin Aries © vs Samoa Joe - World Heavyweight Championship Seth Rollins © vs Adam Cole vs Eddie Guerrero - ECW Championship Mark Henry © vs Bray Wyatt - WWE Championship |- |Money in the Bank (2015) |15th June 2015 |Seattle, WA | Dean Ambrose vs Undertaker vs Leo Kruger vs Adam Cole vs Bobby Roode vs Triple H - Money in The Bank Ladder Match Seth Rollins © vs The Miz - ECW Championship Mark Henry © vs Jeff Jarrett - WWE Championship |- |Vengeance (2015) |19th July 2015 |N/A | Seth Rollins © vs Eddie Guerrero - ECW Championship Mark Henry © vs Dolph Ziggler - WWE Championship Cody Rhodes © vs Drew McIntyre vs "Stone Cold" Steve Austin - World Heavyweight Championship |- |Summerslam (2015) |24th August 2015 |N/A | Mark Henry © vs Finn Bálor - WWE Championship Cody Rhodes © vs Ultimo Dragon - World Heavyweight Championship Seth Rollins © vs Eddie Guerrero - ECW Championship |- |Unforgiven (2015) |27th September 2015 |N/A | Dean Ambrose © vs Brock Lesnar vs Cody Rhodes - WWE Championship Finn Bálor © vs John Cena - World Heavyweight Championship Seth Rollins © vs Cesaro - ECW Championship |- |No Way Out (2015) |25th October 2015 |N/A | Seth Rollins © vs Cesaro - ECW Championship Finn Bálor © vs Roman Reigns - World Heavyweight Championship Brock Lesnar vs Cody Rhodes (Steel Cage) - WWE Championship |- |Survivor Series (2015) |29th November 2015 |Washington D.C | Finn Bálor © vs Sting - World Heavyweight Championship Cesaro © vs Seth Rollins - ECW Championship The Shield vs New World Order - Survivor Series Tag Match |- |Armageddon (2015) |20th December 2015 |N/A | Brock Lesnar vs Tyler Breeze vs "Macho Man" Randy Savage vs Bobby Roode vs Bray Wyatt (Hell in A Cell) - WWE Championship Sting © vs Finn Bálor - World Heavyweight Championship Cesaro © vs Neville - ECW Championship |}